A Fox for Christmas!
by Rikouchan
Summary: [SasuNaru] Naruto was having problem finding a present for Sasuke. However, little did he know that the Uchiha only wanted him for Christmas. Then Kakashi came to the rescue! But umm…it was not what Naruto had expected to be.
1. CH 1: Curse You Kakashi!

_**My Third Fic…**_

My first Christmas Fic that was written in 2005. XD

**Summary:** (SasuNaru) Naruto was having problem finding a present for Sasuke. However, little did he know that the Uchiha only wanted him for Christmas. Then Kakashi came to the rescue! But umm…it was not what Naruto had expected to be.

**Warning:** This is a yaoi (boy x boy) fic. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Don't say that I didn't warn you because I don't want any **FLAMING**. All flames will be ignored.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei!

**-------**

_Chapter 1_

**Curse You Kakashi!**

_At Naruto's apartment…_

"Damn it! Why does that bastard's present always have to be the hardest one to buy! AND TODAY IS CHRISTMAS DAY!" The 18 year old blonde screamed aloud in frustration.

He had spent the whole week preceding Christmas hunting for everyone's present. He had gotten all of them except for one person's - Uchiha Sasuke. Among everyone's presents, Sasuke's was the hardest one to get.

_Awww…What am I going to do? There's no way I can get him anything by today. Moreover tonight's the Christmas party at Sakura's place and I don't have anything to give him…_

Naruto finally flopped down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, damn was he really tired. He hadn't slept at all last night. He had been busy pacing around his room the whole night thinking of a way to get Sasuke's present by tomorrow morning. However there was nothing he could think of. He sighed sadly.

In previous years, he had still somehow been able to get the Uchiha's presents for Christmas. But somehow, this year, he had run out of ideas.

(Knock! Knock!)

Naruto groaned. He wasn't in any mood for visitors now.

(Knock! Knock!)

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" He shouted grumpily.

He got up from his bed to answer the door. There in the doorway stood a grinning silver-haired jounin.

-------

_At the Uchiha Mansion…_

"Those stupid fangirls! Why do they keep giving me presents when I don't want them!" Sasuke growled angrily as he threw all his fangirls' presents into the garbage bin.

It was the same thing every year. They give, he throws. In fact, he loathed their presents a lot because there were no deep meanings to them, but just their sickening confessions of puppy love for him. It only made him even more annoyed because it showed that no one understood him.

The only one who understood him and treated him like a normal person, not some high-and-mighty Uchiha was Naruto. He loved the presents his dobe gave to him because beyond the presents were sincere gifts of care and friendship. However…those presents… were not what he wanted. He wanted something that would make him the happiest Uchiha that had ever lived. And that was…Naruto himself.

He didn't know how long ago it was when he found that he had these intense feelings for the blonde. But whenever he saw the jinchuuriki, the sharingan user's heart would start beating rapidly and he would have a hard time restraining himself from jumping on and ravishing the cute blonde on the spot. Also, lately he had been having wet dreams about the blonde and it was driving him nuts! He wasn't sure how much longer he could control himself.

Sasuke then took out a small black-wrapped present from his pocket and looked at it determinedly.

_Today… I'm going to confess everything to him and this time I won't hold anything back._

He placed the present back in his pocket and rested his head against the couch. Slowly, he closed his eyes and drifted into a dream.

_A vision of a naked, sweaty and panting cute blonde appeared underneath him. Those beautiful blue orbs looking at him innocently. He was aroused just by the sight. He couldn't resist himself, could do nothing but lower his head to meet his blonde's soft lips. Slowly, the blonde mewled as they began their heated kiss. Sasuke's hands roamed all over the slim body making the blonde moan with pleasure. His manhood became even harder. As he was about to move further down… _

(RIIIIIIIING!)

Sasuke suddenly jumped forward in alarm and banged his head hard on the table.

_WHAT THE FUCK! Who the HELL dares to ring my doorbell at this moment! DAMN IT! Just as it was getting better! And I'm still hard! DARN! Whoever was ringing my doorbell is really gonna pay for this!_

He cursed inwardly while nursing the bump on his head. He got up and answered the door. He swung the door opened and yelled at that person furiously.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

"Yo."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tightly. He was about to punch the daylights out of the grinning jounin until Kakashi pulled out an orange box with a blue ribbon and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke took the box and looked at it curiously. Before he could even ask, Kakahi answered him.

"It's from Naruto and Merry Christmas!" With that, he disappeared with a poof of smoke.

Sasuke didn't miss the glint in the jounin's eye. But, he decided to ignore it and went back into the house.

He sighed as he slammed the door shut but his heart was pounding happily. The present was after all from his cutie Naruchan! He put it slowly and tenderly on the table. But still, something was bothering him …

_I wonder…why on earth is Kakashi giving it to me instead of Naruto himself? Hmm… maybe he's too shy to give it me. Nah…he's never shy about anything. Or maybe he's busy preparing for the Sakura's Christmas Party. Yeah, that could be it._

Suddenly the box shook. Sasuke startled and eyed the box suspiciously.

"What the hell?"

The box shook again.

Sasuke picked the box up and examined it. He noticed a small hole on each of the sides. He slowly untied the blue ribbon around it. As he was about to lift the box cover, suddenly a small yellow head popped out!

Sasuke stared at it with awe. It was a baby fox with big blue eyes and yellow fur.

_It's so ADORABLE! Not as adorable as my Naru-chan but its still adorable!_

He picked the baby fox up and put the box on the table. He noticed that around its neck was a black collar with an Uchiha emblem in the front. He also spotted something written in silver around it.

_**Property of Uchiha Sasuke.**_

He sighed. If only the collar was on Naruto. That would be even better.

Sasuke looked at his present lovingly and cuddled the baby fox closer to his chest. It was really cuddly. The kit however was trying to wriggle out of his arms.

_Eeeeewwww! Why the hell is that bastard cuddling me! DAMN THAT KAKASHI! Once I turn back I'm so gonna kill him! ARGHH! Why did I even agree with him in the first place! This was not what I wanted!_

-------

_Flashback_

"What do you want Kakashi?" Naruto asked moodily.

Kakashi pretended to sob, "It that the way you greet your teacher on Christmas Day? I'm hurt."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"(Sigh) Seriously what do you want?" Naruto groaned.

"Oh…? Having problems getting Sasuke's present?"

"EH? How did you know?" Naruto asked in surprised while Kakashi just grinned. Naruto then glared at the jounin.

"Did Iruka sensei tell you about it?"

Naruto knew that Kakashi had been together with Iruka for the past three 3 years. But he still didn't like the pervert being near with his favourite sensei.

Kakashi mentally sweatdropped.

"Ma…Ma… that's not important. More importantly, how are you going to get Sasuke's present? Today is Christmas you know."

Naruto suddenly remembered that fact and shrugged sadly. Kakashi put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Well, how about if I help you get him one?" Kakashi offered. Naruto lit up.

"REALLY? HOW? HOW?" The fox-boy started jumping excitedly.

Kakashi smiled mischievously under the mask. He then held a yellow pill out in front of him. Naruto stopped jumping and looked at it curiously.

"What's with the pill?"

"Just eat this pill, and you'll know." Naruto eyed the jounin suspiciously.

"Know what?"

"Sasuke's present of course. Or unless you want to face him empty-handed?"

_Is this some kind of a joke? But then, I definitely don't want to see him empty handed. He's my best friend! And I want to give him the best present ever! (Sigh) Guess… I've got no other choice._

"Fine. Give it to me"

"No 'please'?" Kakashi teased him.

Naruto just snatched the pill and plopped it into his mouth. It tasted horrible. So he just swallowed it.

After awhile, he felt something weird stirring inside him, like something was burning in his stomach. He clutched his stomach in pain. Everything seemed to be spinning around him. He became dizzier and dizzier, and finally he passed out.

When he woke up, he found everything was ……HUGE! His eyes widened in fear and he started calling for Kakashi. He then froze at the sound of his own voice. Instead of the word Kakashi, a yipping sound came out.

Suddenly he felt his body lifted from behind. He began to panic and started to wriggle. He immediately stopped when he saw Kakashi's face in front of him. But something was wrong. Why was Kakashi's head so big?

Kakashi grinned. "Awwww… How cute! You should look at yourself Naruto."

_Cute? What the hell is he talking about? What's going on here? What did he do to me! _

Kakashi carried him to the mirror in the bathroom. Naruto's eyes became even wider when he saw his reflection. He… was… a baby fox!

_WHAT THE FUCK! T-That pervert just turned me into a BABY FOX! But damn, I do look really cute though..._

_GAAHH! NO! NO! I want to turn back to my original form! GOD DAMN IT KAKASHI! TURN ME BACK!_

Kakashi chuckled when he saw Naruto's reflection growling and yipping at him in the mirror. _Oh, he can't get any cuter than this!_ Kakashi then took out an orange box from his jacket and dumped Naruto in it.

_OH NO! What is he doing now? Why is he putting me in a box?_

Naruto began yipping and tried to jump out of the box but was held down by Kakashi. Kakashi then took out a black collar from his pocket and fastened it around Naruto's neck. After that, he swiftly put the box cover on and tied a blue ribbon around it tightly to secure it. The box continued to rumble in his hand.

_He's definitely going to get tired after awhile._ Kakashi thought. He held out a Christmas card and stuck it on to the box. He grinned at his work.

"Now to hand this over to Sasuke! Oh, this year's Christmas will be a most interesting one! HoHoHoHo!" He then teleported his way to the Uchiha Mansion.

_End Flashback._

_-------_

Yup, Naruto was seriously going to kill the jounin once he'd returned to his human form.

"My…my… You are an active one, aren't you?" _Just like him_. Sasuke held the kit in front of him and smiled warmly. (He smiles? O.o)

"Are you hungry?" He asked the kit. Naruto stopped his wriggling and looked at the Uchiha in surprise.

_Oh my god! He's smiling! Since when does he smile or even care! But seriously… he looks really handsome. He should smile more often._

…… _ACK! What the hell am I saying! He's not handsome at all! He's an arrogant bastard who thinks he's almighty and so cool! Tsk, I wonder why those girls go after this SEX-GOD! What's so great about him!_

_Wait…I didn't just say that did I? Oh my god. Am I attracted to him too? NOOOOOO! I'M NOT GAY! I'M STRAIGHT for God's sake! There's no way I'm attracted to him!_

While Naruto was busy arguing about his sexuality inwardly, he didn't notice that the Uchiha was making his way towards the fridge to take out a bottle of milk.

Naruto immediately snapped out of his reverie when he felt cold air against his fur. He shivered.

He looked on at the Uchiha taking out the bottle of milk and closing the fridge. He also noticed that Sasuke was cradling him gently with one hand. It felt nice and warm. Somehow he felt like he was being comforted and protected as well.

Sasuke then walked towards kitchen drawers and opened one of it to take out the saucer. After that they went his bedroom. When he saw the room, Naruto was overwhelmed by the sheer size of it.

_Wow! This must be his room! It's HUGE! It's twice as big as my entire apartment! Lucky Bastard!_

Sasuke put the kit down. Naruto was slightly disappointed when he felt the warmth disappear. Sasuke slowly poured the milk into the saucer and pushed the little plate towards Naruto.

"Here you go."

Naruto looked at him curiously. He had never seen this side of Sasuke before. Anyway, he was very hungry as he hadn't eaten his breakfast yet. He lapped up his milk hungrily. Inwardly, he was hoping that Sasuke would serve him ramen instead.

Sasuke smiled. The baby fox really did resemble his Naruto alot. Those blue eyes and yellow fur. Even their characteristics were similar.

Naruto finished his milk in a minute's time and looked pleadingly at Sasuke for more. Sasuke smirked and poured the remaining milk from the bottle into the saucer. _Yup, the kit definitely resembles Naruto._

Once Naruto had polished the whole saucer clean, Sasuke took the saucer away and went downstairs to wash up. Naruto took this time to explore the whole room.

_Now is the right time to find some clues regarding what he wants for Christmas. Oooo… and maybe some blackmail materials too! Hehe!_

Naruto snickered evilly. He scanned through the room slowly and spotted a black box under the bed. _Whoohoo! JACKPOT! THE FIRST CLUE!_

He ran under the bed and pushed the box out. Slowly, he tilted the box and out came a pile of photographs, scattering all over the floor.

Naruto took a peek at one of the photographs. He froze. His blue eyes were as big as the saucer he had drunk from just now while his fur was standing on end. Naruto quickly glanced through all the photographs; all of them featured the same person.

And that person was……him.

**TBC**

**-------**

Next chappie will be a lemon one! So look forward to it! XD


	2. CH 2: Curse You Sasuke!

Alright! My very first lemon! LOL!

Seriously, I was totally blushing like nobody business when I wrote this & you don't even wanna know how much nosebleed I had while writing it. XP

**Warning:** _Lemon scene_ will be in this chapter. So for those who can't take it, please do skip it.

Hope you guys enjoy it!

**-------**

_Chapter 2_

**Curse you Sasuke!**

"You really are a nosey one, aren't you?" Naruto yipped in shock and turned around to see the Uchiha smirking down at him.

_S-since when did he come up? I didn't even hear his footsteps._

Sasuke then lifted him up and sat on the floor. He cradled him in his lap and took up one of the photographs. It was a picture of Naruto sleeping with only his boxers. A cute pink blush appeared on his face.

_Oh God… Since when did he become a stalker? Or even a pervert!_

"He just gets more beautiful everyday, doesn't he? He will be my spouse in the near future and we're gonna spend great quality time together until we grow old." Naruto shivered at that thought.

Sasuke then picked up another picture. It was a picture of him showering. Naruto blushed even redder this time.

_WHERE THE HELL HE GETS THESE PICTURES! He's not only a pervert! He's a SUPER PERVERT! I swear he's WORSE then Jiraiya and Kakashi!_

"Doesn't he have the cutest bum ever? Very soon I'll claim that sweet little ass of his before anyone does."

Naruto suddenly felt a dark aura, he trembled. He turned his head around and saw the deadly sharingan activated. His ears drooped in fear. What frightened him even more was when the Uchiha suddenly chuckled darkly.

"As if anyone can have him. I won't let them lay a finger on him! If they do…" He stayed silent and spoke in a murderous tone.

"I'll kill them."

Naruto felt like running far, far away from the insane Uchiha right now. Sasuke had already gone too far and he was scaring the shit out of him.

After awhile, Sasuke finally cooled down. His eyes were back to normal and then looked down at the shivering animal. He smiled apologetically and patted Naruto's fur gently to calm the poor animal.

"Sorry for scaring you. It's just that…I hate when someone touches what's mine." Naruto growled at that statement until Sasuke scratched behind his ears.

_WHAT! LIKE HELL I BELONG TO HIM! I'm not some item he can own! I… Mmmmmnnn… that fells good! Nnn…just a little lower._

Sasuke chuckled seeing his little fox purring and enjoying the scratch. It was simply adorable! He couldn't help but to lift the kit in front him and kiss the tip of its nose! Naruto's eyes widened and his entire body blushed brilliantly.

_W-WHAT THE FUCK! Did he just KISS me?_

"Hn. You know what? I think you need a bath." Sasuke put the photograph down and stood up.

He then walked towards the bathroom with Naruto in his arms. Naruto tried wriggle out again until Sasuke started scratching his ears, upon which Naruto immediately stopped and purred.

Sasuke walked up to the bathtub and turned on the water. While the water was running, he took his time picking out a suitable shampoo.

Once the bathtub was full, he put the kit in it. Of course, Naruto tried to jump out of the bathtub but it was a futile endeavour. The Uchiha held his small body firmly while using the other hand to scrub the shampoo on him.

_Eeeekkk! Watch where you're touching! You HENTAI! _

Sasuke chuckled seeing his little kit splashing around in the water. Of course his clothes got wet due to it but he didn't care. It's been such a long time since he had this much fun.

Once done cleaning his kit, Sasuke plucked out the hole to drain out the water. He then picked Naruto up and put him at the side of bathtub.

"I'm going to get your towel so stay put," After that he walked out of the bathroom.

Naruto perked up one ear to make sure that footsteps sound was totally gone.

_Alright, now to escape!_

He quickly shook himself dry and ran towards the end side of the bathtub.

When he was about to jump off, suddenly, he felt something strange inside him. He crouched painfully as his stomach burned up again. Everything went spinning like before. He then slipped off the side due to the dizziness and fell into the bathtub.

-------

When he woke up again, he found everything was…normal. Slowly, he sat up in the bathtub. He pinched himself on the cheek and felt the pain. So it wasn't a dream after all.

He then looked at himself and found he was back to his original form! His heart lifted happily until he noticed something was wrong. Why was he naked? Besides that, he also felt something around his neck. He slowly lifted his hand to touch it. It was something very familiar…

He grew pale when he found out what it was. Suddenly he remembered everything. And Sasuke chose to come in at precisely that moment.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. I've finally got your tow…" His words faded when he found that his fox was now replaced with a very wet, very naked blonde in his bathtub. Unconsciously, he dropped the towel and slowly approached the bathtub.

Naruto gulped and crawled backwards until he was sitting at the end of the bathtub. Sasuke slowly stepped into the bathtub. He then took off his wet shirt and threw it on the floor as he continued approaching the frightened blonde. Naruto stared at the Uchiha's well built body with awe and started blushing like mad.

_God! HE'S HOT!_

When Sasuke finally reached his dobe, he leaned his body towards Naruto's until their faces were just an inch apart. He lifted his hand and pinched Naruto's cheeks.

"OUCH! Teme! What was that for!" Naruto snapped angrily. He slapped Sasuke's hand away and scowled at him.

"So it wasn't a dream then?"

"Of Course Not!" Naruto yelled back.

Yup, it really wasn't a dream after all. His blonde angel was really in front of him and naked too. Naruto shivered when he saw the smirk on the Uchiha's face transforming into a predatory grin. He took the chance to jump out of the bathtub but found himself being embraced from behind.

Naruto squirmed in the Uchiha's arms. He shuddered when he felt a tongue licking his earlobe.

"L-Let me go you pervert!"

Sasuke only chuckled. He then nipped the earlobe and whispered huskily.

"But Naru-chan…How can I let go of my Christmas present?" giving a long lick on the whiskered cheek. His hands went roaming around the slim body. One rested on the nipples while the other went lower. Naruto whimpered when Sasuke played with his nipple, twisting and pinching it. His breathing became heavier.

"W-what… ha…pre-present?" Naruto somehow managed to ask between labored breaths. He squeaked when he felt Sasuke's hand on his member. Sasuke snickered at the back of his neck.

"Hn. Dobe… You are my Christmas present… You gave yourself to me remember?" he then squeezed Naruto's member, causing the blonde to muffle a moan. He was trying his hardest not to give in to the Uchiha.

"Ahh…Sa-Sasuke…S-stop it." The Uchiha's member twitched at the sound. His kitsune sure knew how to make the sexiest moans.

_(Lemon Start)_

He lowered his head and sucked the soft flesh tenderly. He slowly pumped Naruto's member making the blonde arch his back and moan loudly. Naruto finally gave in to his desires. He was getting harder as Sasuke continued to pump him faster.

"Aaa…haa…Sasukee!"

Sasuke used his other hand to cup Naruto's face, turning the beautiful visage to face him. He crushed his lips on the soft ones. He tried to push his tongue in seeking for entrance but Naruto refused to let him. Sasuke growled against their lips and squeezed Naruto's member hard making him yelp. Taking the chance, he slipped his tongue in to deepen their kiss.

Their kiss soon grew heated as they vied for dominance over each other. Of course Sasuke won. He continued to pump Naruto faster and faster until Naruto's member was slowly coated in pre-cum. Naruto was about to reach his climax soon. Tears were forming in his eyes as Sasuke continued to ravage his mouth.

When he was about to reach his peak, he quickly gripped hard at the edge of bathtub and cried loudly in their mouths.

Sasuke slowly let his member go and Naruto slumped forward, panting heavily. The Uchiha then brought his hand to lick off the cum. Naruto turned his head to look at him and made a face.

"Ewww…that's disgusting!"

"Hmm…Oh really? I think it's delicious." He smirked at him while sucking the cum off his fingers. Naruto's eyes widened in disgust.

_He's totally sick!_

Suddenly the Uchiha grabbed him on his shoulder and turned him around. His body was facing forward the Uchiha this time.

"Uwaah! What are you doing?" He found himself being pinned to the bathtub.

"We're not done yet, my little Kitsune." Sasuke said it huskily while discarding his pants, leaving only his black silk boxers on.

"EHH!"

Naruto noticed the bulge under the boxers. He gulped. Sasuke smirked maliciously at Naruto's expression and slowly took off his boxers in front of him (more like strip teasing actually).

Naruto eyes became wider when he saw Sasuke's member.

_Oh my god…It's…it's…HUGE! _

"Do you like what you see?" Sasuke teased. Naruto's whole face was blushing bright red, as were his ears. After throwing both pants and boxers onto the floor, Sasuke continued to advance towards his prey.

"Waah! W-wait a minute Sasuke! I..Mmmph!" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke crushed his lips onto his again. He pulled Naruto's body closer to his and ground against him. Naruto mewled in their mouths as their erections generated the most delicious friction against each other. He felt his member come alive once more. Sasuke then broke their kiss and moved lower to suck the cute red nipples of his dobe.

"Nnn…Ahh! Sasuke!" Naruto cried softly. He buried his fingers in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke continued sucking his nipple like a child suckling on his mother's breast. He did the same thing on the other nipple also.

With the blonde moaning, mewling and whimpering, he couldn't take it any more. He coated his fingers with his saliva and slowly inserted one in Naruto's puckered entrance.

Naruto gasped when he felt something cool inserted into him. Sasuke distracted him by locking his lips onto his. He slowly slid his finger in, amazed at the heat and tightness within. Imagining putting his aching member in the hot passage made him wonderfully hard. He then nudged another finger in, making the blonde moan against his mouth.

When he suddenly hit a certain spot, Naruto immediately jerked up wildly.

"Ahh… SASUKEE!" He cried out. Feeling like a shock of pleasure running down his spine.

Sasuke smirked, he'd found it. He took out his finger and replaced it with his aching cock at Naruto's entrance.

He kissed his dobe passionately and slowly entered him.

_Oh GOD! He's so TIGHT! SO GOOD!_

He felt like exploding the minute he entered his Kitsune. He hissed at the tightness. Inch by inch he slowly buried his member until he was fully seated inside. He then slowly thrust in and out, trying not to hurt his kitsune.

Naruto whimpered as Sasuke pushed his member further into him. He burrowed his head into his chest and clutched his shoulders tightly. It was painful at first until Sasuke hit that spot again.

"Aaaahhh! SASUKEE!" Naruto screamed loudly.

_Found it!_

Sasuke then clutched at Naruto's body and pulled back his member and shoved it in again making the blonde scream his name once more. Soon the thrusts increased in rhythm.

"Ah! Ha..ha..Sa..S-Sasuke…" panted the blonde. Sasuke then bit down on the soft flesh of his neck, marking his property. At the same time he took Naruto's member and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"S-Sa…Ah! Ha…ha… I'm…ha…SASUKE!" Naruto orgasmed for the second time and splattered his seed all over their stomachs.

Feeling the already tight muscles squeezing harder around his member, the raven-haired male buried his head in Naruto's shoulder.  
"Nar-Naruto." rasped the Uchiha as he was about to reached his peak. Naruto clutched his back tightly and Sasuke pulled him to his chest as he emptied his seed into Naruto.

_(Lemon End)_

They both collapsed in the bathtub, breathing harshly. They lay there like that for a while, smelling each other's unique scent until Naruto broke the silence.

"Oi Bastard."

"Hmmm…"

"Can I take off the collar now?"

Sasuke looked at him and a smirk appeared across his lips.

"No."

"WHAT! What do you mean NO?" Naruto pouted at him. Sasuke just chuckled and kissed his cheek lovingly. His Naru-chan could be so cute sometimes.

"Because you belong to me from now on."

"But…but… we're G-GUYS!" The blonde protested.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at him. Naruto stared dumbly at him. _Since when does Sasuke ever laugh?_

"Oh Naru-chan… It doesn't matter we're guys. What's more important is that… I love you."

Naruto grew more bewildered when he heard those words. No one had ever said that to him before.

"You love me?"

Sasuke smiled at him, a genuine smile. He gave him a chaste kissed and cupped his cheeks gently. "Yes. I love you so-so much."

Naruto smiled happily back at him. It was the first time he had ever felt loved so completely. Deep down he also loved the Uchiha but always ended up confusing himself with those feelings. But now, it was all clear as day and he had finally found the love of his life.

However…

"Ummm…Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Can you…take it out? It's leaking."

Yes, Sasuke was still inside Naruto and the cum was slowly leaking out from his entrance. Sasuke grinned sinisterly at his dobe.

"No."

"W-WHAT! WHY!" Naruto screamed in horror. He yelped when Sasuke lifted him up while still inside him.

"Because… I'm not satisfied with just one round, Dobe." Sasuke whispered huskily in his ear.

"Moreover… I find the bed will be more pleasuring and comfortable than here."

"B-But what about Sakura-chan's Christmas party?" Naruto reminded the Uchiha.

"Don't worry, the party only starts at seven. We still have about 5 more hours to go."

With that, he carried his kitsune to the bedroom to continue their activity while Naruto was screaming about a _Stupid Perverted Lecher Boyfriend_.

-------

_At Sakura's Christmas Party…_

"Where are they? It's already 9 o'clock and they're still not here!" Sakura cried out angrily. Everyone was already at her party except both her teammates who were still absent.

Then Iruka sensei approached her.

"Umm…Sakura? Have you seen Kakashi?"

When Iruka asked her that, she suddenly realized that her perverted sensei was not here either!

_WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!_

Umm…well, let's just say our little Naru-chan was very exhausted from their activity and his ass was hurting like shit. Sad to say, he won't be able to walk for a week or so.

As for Sasuke, he was busy admiring the gold ring on his kitsune's finger. (The ring was Naruto's Christmas present from him) Finally claiming the blonde for himself for all eternity. He was very contented with his Christmas Present this year. In fact it was the best Christmas present ever!

And as for our beloved Jounin, he was busy enjoying watching his students screwing each other upside down all day long. He even found that watching them was better than reading his Icha-Icha Paradise. He also wondered whether he should get Iruka a collar too for Christmas.

Ahh…this year's Christmas was definitely the most interesting one!

**OWARI**

**-------**

Whoohoo! Finally finished my first lemon fic! LOL! So do you like it or love it? REVIEW


End file.
